Various systems for collision avoidance are known, in particular systems for avoiding collisions between aircrafts which communicate with each other for this purpose.
There is a need for providing a method for controlling a craft that ensures a reliable avoidance of stationary or moving, and particularly non-cooperative obstacles by the craft within certain boundaries. For the detection of obstacles the on board sensor-system of the craft that has a relatively short sensing range should suffice. The overall costs of the system should be low.